Daybreak
by Suzuriin
Summary: It was such a simple, beautiful ritual the two shared. LunaGinny, Oneshot.


So, it's my first time publishing a fic for HP, even though I've been an avid fan for several years.

Anyway, this is for my RL friend Rebecca, who's a complete nut when it comes to HP pairings, especially LunaGinny. So I wrote a ficlet for her, since she's very good at demanding things and I love her so.

It's my first time writing in this style, and with these characters and this fandom. So, alot of firsts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, JK Rowling does, and I am only using them for your entertainments and mine.

Now, enjoy your femmeslash xD

* * *

It was an almost daily ritual for the two. 

At the crack of dawn, one would hit her ringing alarm clock quiet, and proceed to get dressed in simple, warm clothes and sneak downstairs. It was such a common ritual that she knew every step that squeaked, every floorboard that groaned with her weight and the quietest route to get out of the house.

On the occasion that one of her brothers would be awake along her, she'd tell them that she'd be 'just going out to tend the garden…', which everyone passes off as 'just going to secretly get one of your brooms and practice Quidditch'. It was half true; she was sneaking out of the house to steal one of their brooms. But, she had better things to do than play Quidditch at that hour.

She'd sneak out the front door and avoid the chickens and gnomes, knowing that they'd make an awful racket and give her away if she woke them up.

Once she was out of the main yard, she allowed herself to be louder and more careless with her actions, but she made sure to stay out of view of the house. Who knows, one of her brothers might wake up, look out the window and think 'Ah! Such a lovely day for playing Qui- wait, what is _she_ doing out there at this hour?' giving herself another chance to be given away.

After she easily broke into the broom shed by the Orchard, she would grab her second youngest brother's broom, as it often smelled nice, and kick off.

She'd fly over the sleepy town, a couple of cottages, a large hill and find herself flying along side a river. It could hardly be called a river though, as it was only waist deep and as long as both her arms outstretched. Soon enough, she'd be at her destination, face to face with the other half of the ritual.

"Hello…" her dreamy voice called, watching the other girl land gracelessly in the river. The other girl would stride out of the water, grinning and shrugging, replying "Alright, a bit wet though". The two would smile at each other, and then make their way to sit on their favourite rock; a large, lumpy one.

Then, they would sit, and watch.

They would watch everything. They would watch the sun rise to its full glory, illuminating the valley around them. They would watch the river begin to shimmer, and the dew drops around begin to reflect the radiance of the sun. They would see the world around them begin to light up; animals begin to come to life, flowers open up their closed petals and the sleepy, dark world of night give in to the brilliant orange dawn, where things felt friendlier and more vivid than before. The sun would cast shadows, shaping the world around them, leaving a trace of the cold and beautiful night before.

Then, their ears would open up too. They would hear the silence of the night melt away, allowing the chirping of birds, the rushing of the water, the rustling of the grass in the soft breeze, to come to life.

The spectacle would never get old to them. Daybreak was sacred to them; it was soul-lifting, rejuvenating, jovial and encouraging. It washed away all the previous day's mistakes, giving them a brighter outlook for the day. It made the two feel _good_.

After they heard the Muggle's post tuck drive past, the two got up, letting go of the other's hand, and smiled at each other. It would not be an awkward time, where they would search for something to say, but a brief, calm moment, to reflect on each other.

"I better get back…" One would say, picking up her broomstick. She wouldn't mount it just yet, as she had an unfinished part of the ritual to fill. She would bend down to the other, blonde haired girl, and leave a simple kiss on the other's lips. This part of the ritual was always changing. Sometimes the kiss would be a quick, anxious peck, an apology for a row the previous night; sometimes it would be long and passionate, with wandering hands and flushed faces. This time it was simple and loving, lingering for a few seconds more than intended.

"See you around…" the other girl would said this time, in her usual airy, dreamy voice "Daddy said he might come over tonight!". The other girl grinned, and took off like usual, being a bit warier of where she flew, now that it was no longer sunrise and some people were out and about. She would be swift and careful when entering back in the house, from the back door this time, and would always cheerfully greet whoever was sitting on the table with 'Morning!' before going upstairs again.

It was such a simple, beautiful ritual to Ginny and Luna.


End file.
